Petite aventure d'un dimanche matin - OS -
by Smilefurus
Summary: Un dimanche matin dès l'aube, Kirishima harcèle son amant de coup de téléphone. Il décrète l'état d'urgence et réclame son aide. Au domicile de l'éditeur, Yokozawa constate la situation. En effet, Kirishima n'est plus le même. L'ours sauvage comprend que c'est de sa faute. Hélas, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... [CRACK] [référence à l'OS "Magic Water - La curieuse Fiole"]


_Hello !_

 ** _Je tiens à faire un premier disclaimer d'emblée : CECI EST CRACK QUE J'ASSUME D !_**

 _Voilà qui est dit :D Bon, Kirishima/Yokozawa est mon couple favori de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Cela faisait un moment que je les avais laissé tranquille, mais j'ai eu envie de récidiver et hélas, ça ne s'arrange pas... J'ai hésité à publier ce crack mais il faut toujours aller au bout de ses idées. Donc, voici_ **Petite aventure d'un dimanche matin** _. Notez que le titre est d'une inspiration effarante._

 _2ème disclaimer_ _: Haha oui, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_ _(encore)_ _._

 _Je dédie ce crack à_ **Neechu** _, parce qu'après tout je l'ai écris en partie pour toi !_

 _Désolé s'il reste des fautes... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour tout corriger !_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

 _PS : Afin de comprendre cet OS, il est préférable de lire son "Préquel"_ **Magic Water - La curieuse Fiole**

(ce n'est pas réellement le préquel mais la situation est presque la même. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus)

 _x x x_

Les rayons du soleil ne perçaient pas encore l'horizon à cette heure de la journée et les oiseaux commençaient à peine à ouvrir leur bec pour chanter leur douce mélodie matinale. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid dans l'appartement de Yokozawa Takafumi et ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Cette semaine avait été intense, les dossiers bouclés tout juste dans les temps. Ce matin là devait être le repos du guerrier. Hélas, bien que toute la volonté du monde soit réunie, il peut arriver que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Enfin… Surtout avec un petit-ami nommé Kirishima Zen.

À l'aube de ce dimanche, l'éditeur en chef du Japun harcela Yokozawa d'appel téléphonique. Un, puis deux, trois. Le cirque continua jusqu'au quinzième où, exténué, le commercial craqua et décrocha. **« Bordel, tu as vu l'heure Kirishima ?! Tu me fais chier là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Au bout du fil, l'intéressé sembla être paniqué. **« Takafumi… Viens vite, j'ai un gros, gros, GROS soucis. »** Yokozawa jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale et soupira lorsqu'il réussit à lire les chiffres pointés par les aiguilles. Six heures et demi. L'homme maugréa entre ses dents puis balança son oreiller contre le parquet avant de répondre. **« Tu me le paieras. »** Malgré tout ce qu'il put dire à propos de son aîné, Yokozawa ne pouvait plus retrouver le sommeil dans cet état d'inquiétude. Aussi vite que possible, il se leva et se prépara sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il se tenait déjà au seuil du domicile Kirishima.

Le cœur de Yokozawa palpita d'appréhension lorsqu'il fit signe de sa présence. Après trente secondes, quelqu'un vint enfin l'accueillir. Il s'attendait à voir le visage de son amant mais fut surpris de constater que la petite Hiyori avait elle aussi été réquisitionné par son père. **« Papa t'attends dans sa chambre, il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il est malade...** lui dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?** S'assura le commercial tout en enlevant son manteau.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. C'est son hurlement qui m'a réveillé. J'ai eu très peur mais d'après lui, il n'y a pas d'urgence. »**

Yokozawa se méfia de plus en plus. _Que trames-tu ?_ Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kirishima le sollicitait, mais bien souvent il s'agissait de mauvaise blague ayant pour unique but de taquiner l'ours sauvage. Le bleuté frappa contre l'issue de la chambre et attendit un court instant. L'entrée ne se dégagea pas totalement mais bien assez pour que Kirishima puisse analyser et confirmer l'identité de la personne. Quand il reconnut son amant, l'éditeur le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce en se cachant derrière la porte. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? La varicelle ? C'est pour ça que tu te planques ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. C'est bien plus grave que ça Takafumi. L'affaire est sérieuse… Non, elle est grave !**

 **\- Alors montre-toi bordel, je perds patience !**

 **\- Prépare-toi à être surpris, je te préviens.**

 **\- Oui, assez parl… ! »**

Soudain sous le choc, Yokozawa ne put parvenir au bout de sa phrase. Il tenta d'examiner Kirishima sous toutes les coutures mais un détail inratable caché sous un large tee-shirt noir détourna son attention. Une poitrine plutôt développée lui décrocha la mâchoire. Il s'approcha, prudent, puis la toucha du bout des doigts afin de tarir ses doutes. Voyant que cela n'était en rien une mascarade montée de toutes pièces, il recula de cinq pas avant de tomber à la renverse sur le lit. L'envie de crier se fit ressentir mais Yokozawa s'efforça à rester calme afin de ne pas effrayer Hiyori. À nouveau, il scruta son amant avec beaucoup d'attention. La seule chose qui se révéla être différente sur le visage du brun était ses cils, un peu plus fournis qu'à l'accoutumé. En revanche, ses cheveux avaient pris un bon dix centimètre de longueur durant la nuit et lui touchaient désormais les omoplates. Quant à sa silhouette, il n'en restait rien de viril. La stupeur enfin atténuée, Yokozawa éclata de rire.

 **\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Désolé, c'est nerveux… Mais oui, je trouve ça hilarant !**

 **\- C'est un cauchemar, je vais forcément me réveiller… Tout est de ta faute !**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

Kirishima fouilla dans sa table de chevet et sortit du tiroir une petite fiole verte. L'ours sauvage fit mine d'être étonné pour ne pas réveiller la colère de son amant mais au fond de lui, il comprit vite où voulait en venir son aîné. La veille, Yokozawa avait ingéré un peu trop d'alcool, de quoi lui donner l'envie de faire une farce à Kirishima. Il s'était rendu dans la boutique pas très loin de Marukawa, là où le brun avait trouvé cette fameuse eau magique quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était emparé d'un flacon au hasard qu'il offrit par la suite à Kirishima, décrétant qu'il s'agissant d'un puissant aphrodisiaque. Évidemment, le plus âgé avait fait preuve d'une incroyable crédulité.

 **\- Explique-moi ça Takafumi, je t'écoute !**

 **\- Je… Euh… Je suis désolé Kirishima… On va trouver une solution…**

 **\- On ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dis ? Non non, je ne crois pas. La solution est toute trouvée. TU vas me sortir de ce pétrin.**

Yokozawa s'assit au bord du matelas et se prit la tête entre les mains. En une courte poignée de seconde, Kirishima lui avait retiré toute envie de se moquer de la situation. En ce dimanche il ne sut que faire. Il était seul, enfoncé dans cette histoire à en dormir debout.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- À quoi bon Takafumi ? À quoi bon… Je suis foutu…**

 **\- La boutique est fermée pour quelques jours et je ne possède pas les coordonnées de cette bonne femme qui m'a vendu cette merde…**

 **\- Takafumi… Regarde, il y a une notice sous l'étiquette. Je vais la lire.** _ **Pour annuler les effets de la Girly Water, votre partenaire devra vous faire l'amour…**_ **Je suis désolé mon chéri…**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là, tu blagues ?**

 **\- Absolument pas, regarde sur la bouteille tu verras !**

Sans perdre de temps, le commercial s'empara de la fiole et déchiffra la notice d'utilisation avec beaucoup de mal. **« Putain, l'écriture est minuscule !**

 **\- Il est temps de consulter un spécialiste Taka…**

 **\- Ferme la Kirishima ! Tu as encore inventé des conneries ! Donne moi mon sac s'il te plait, il y a un numéro de téléphone ici. »**

Kirishima s'exécuta, satisfait d'assister à une telle scène : l'ours sauvage prenait son problème avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Le coup de fil enfin passé, Yokozawa annonça les directives. **« Vas enfiler une tenue correcte, cache tes cheveux sous un bonnet, on sort.**

 **\- Tu crois que cette femme va pouvoir m'aider ? Que je ne vais pas rester coincé dans ce corps ? Je... Je suis certain que je ne t'attire même plus...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'une telle chose maintenant ? Viens Kirishima, ne perdons pas de temps. »**

Kirishima balança la tête de haut en bas avant d'obéir sans rechigner. En brave soldat, il se dépêcha de fouiner dans ses placards à la cherche d'un chapeau qu'il trouva sans problème. Yokozawa l'aida à dissimuler sa toute nouvelle chevelure sous le couvre-chef. S'il trouvait cela drôle au début, il se sentait désormais coupable. L'alcool ne lui réussissait jamais, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éditeur en chef du Japun. Lancer des défis idiots, acheter des babioles à un prix fou ou encore déclarer des sentiments qu'il désirait garder secret. Lors de ces moments, sa langue se déliait bien trop à son goût.

 **\- Reste ici un court instant, je vais dire à Hiyori de repartir se coucher. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te surprenne dans cet état !**

 **\- Pas de soucis, je n'ai pas le choix.**

Une fois l'ordre donné, Yokozawa revint vers son amant et lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Le calme régnait sur la ville, une chance d'après le commercial. **« Imagine qu'un gars du bureau tombe sur nous et te découvre dans cet accoutrement ridicule... »** Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que cette situation ne se produise pas. Pire encore, s'ils venaient à tomber sur Takano... Non, l'ours sauvage refoula cette image de son esprit. **« N'ouvre pas non plus bouche Kirishima, une femme avec une voix de gars... Imagine...**

\- **Takafumi je t'en supplie, je ne suis pas un gosse. Arrête de me donner des ordres ! »**

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux mais retint ses réflexions. Vu l'urgence de l'affaire, il admit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop bousculer l'éditeur. Une fois le sarcasme ravalé avec pénibilité, il hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur sa marche. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne, pas même une mouche, ni dans la rue, ni dans le métro. Yokozawa trouva cela obscure mais préféra ne pas en tenir rigueur. Cependant, il était à des années lumières de se douter que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer ; en douceur, mais ce n'était que le début. Non loin des locaux de Marukawa, le commercial crut apercevoir une silhouette familière et il ne se trompa pas. Dès l'instant où le prénom de son collègue -et ancien rival- résonna dans sa tête, le responsable des ventes fit demi-tour en entraînant avec son aîné. N'étant pas favorable à ce changement de plan, ce dernier s'opposa à cette décision en tirant Yokozawa par la veste. **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? La boutique ne se situe plus très loin ! »** Yokozawa s'éclaircit la gorge dans le but de fournir des explications convaincantes et brèves, hélas trop tard.

\- **Bonjour ! Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dehors, un dimanche ?**

 **\- Et toi alors ? Remballe ta curiosité Onodera, ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **\- Oh, je vois que vous avez une petite amie... Je vous laisse tranquille. Passez un bon dimanche !**

Alors qu'Onodera Ritsu reprit sa route, les amants les fixèrent, abasourdi par cette courte discussion. **Il s'est réveillé avec des billes à la place des yeux ou je rêve ?** Demanda Yokozawa d'un ton ironique, avant de poursuivre, moqueur :

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop si tu ressembles à une femme... ni même à un homme Kirishima.**

 **\- Tu es sans gêne. Tu te fous de moi alors que c'est de ta faute, ça te ressemble bien je crois.**

Yokozawa choisit une fois de plus ne pas répondre à la provocation de Kirishima.

Deux minutes après ce qui aurait pu être un embarrassant incident, les deux partenaires se tinrent enfin devant la porte de la boutique. Yokozawa téléphona une seconde fois à la propriétaire, qui vint de suite leur ouvrir. En silence, la femme les accompagna jusqu'à l'étale des fioles magiques, puis elle demanda à l'ours sauvage de lui montrer la fautive. **« Oui je la reconnais bien... La verte là, au fond.**

\- **Ah, oui. À quelle heure a-t-elle était ingérée ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Aide-nous Kirishima bordel !**

 **\- Après minuit, c'est certain,** informa le principal intéressé.

 **\- Aïe... C'est bien ce que je craignais. »**

La maitresse des lieux afficha une mine qui ne rassura ni Yokozawa, ni Kirishima. D'une voix tremblante, le cadet chercha à obtenir d'avantages de renseignement. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ songea t-il en se rongeant l'intérieur des joues, signe de nervosité. **« Je suppose qu'il faut bien que je vous avoue tout. J'entends souvent des rumeurs sur mes fioles, qu'elles ne seraient que des babioles sans grand intérêt. Votre cas confirme bien le contraire. Tenez, lisez bien ce petit paragraphe.**

\- **Mince, c'est écrit tellement petit que je n'y ai pas fait attention... »**

Yokozawa se concentra sur sa lecture mais très vite, son visage blêmit. Il examina du regard le bas-ventre de l'éditeur avant de lâcher une répétition de non. **Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible putain !** Cria-t-il, affolé. Interloqué par une telle réaction, Kirishima arracha la petite bouteille verte des mains de son Takafumi et s'empressa d'apprendre la suite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur.

 **-** **Hiyori va être tellement contente !**

 **\- Quoi ? ! Non mais tu ne t'es jamais autant payé ma tronche ! JAMAIS !**

 **\- Mais c'est le fruit de notre amour mon chéri...**

Tandis que Kirishima partagea son immense joie avec la vieille dame, des larmes de colère montèrent aux yeux de Yokozawa et son esprit fut envahit par un bruit assourdissant. **« On va être parent, ce n'est pas génial Takafumi ? »** Les exclamations de Kirishima se mélèrent au boucan, fort semblable au son d'un réveil-matin. **« En effet, je suis la principale responsable dans cette affaire... J'aurais dû dire à monsieur que si le contenu était bu après minuit, la personne pouvait être sujette à une grossesse... Si grossesse il n'y a pas, les effets de la fiole ne dure qu'une journée. En revanche, s'il y a des effets secondaires... »**

x x x

Le front perlé de sueur, Yokozawa se leva de son lit et trébucha sur le plancher. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de chercher son téléphone portable. Une fois l'objet en main, il composa sans attendre le numéro de Kirishima.

\- **Oui c'est moi, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Eh bien... Oui, je dormais encore... Je te manque déjà ?**

 **\- Non imbécile ! Je... J'avais juste envie de t'entendre. Tu as encore bu comme un trou hier, c'est juste pour être sûr que tout va bien. Je pense à Hiyori hein !**

 **\- Oui ça va, merci d'être si attentionné avec moi Takafumi, c'est trop mi-gn-on !**

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors... enfin, un cauchemar ! On dirait que Kirishima m'obsède beaucoup trop..._ admit Yokozawa avant de raccrocher au nez de son amant.

 **FIN**

 _Je suis un peu flippée de publier ça, même si c'est un crack, j'espère qu'il est réussi et que tout est clair ! Je répète, c'est un crack assumé !  
_

 _En ce qui concerne la règle de minuit, c'est évidemment un clin d'oeil à une saga culte :P_

 _N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti en review, à laquelle je me ferais un plaisir de répondre !_

 _Peut-être à bientôt :D_


End file.
